Repaying My Savior
by Blazertrail
Summary: A man saves a kirlia from a mightyena. As he takes her in, they both begin to fill the void in their lives. Rated M for lemon


Repaying My Savior

She was running from whatever was chasing her. What was chasing her, she did not know, but it was not friendly. she was a kirlia trying to escape from something chasing her trough the woods. The day started so peacefully like a regular spring day afternoon while the kirlia was just lazily sitting around watching the clouds. She would mostly be by herself and she didn't mind it. that is when she heard some rustling in the bushes and heard a low growl. she ran instantly and then heard whatever was watching before chasing her. The kirlia couldn't even look back to see what kind of creature was chasing her since she had to watch out what was in front of her. Whatever was chasing her was gaining up on her since she could hear the beast closing up on her. Their was a tree closing up on her so she tried to go around it, but that was enough time for the creature tackled her and she was on her back on the dirt. she tried to get up but something forced her back down by putting its forearm on her chest. She looked up to see that the monster that was chasing her was a mightyena. Since he was a dark type, her psychic attacks wouldn't even affect him. She was terrified to death of what the pokemon would do to him."Well it took me a while, but I finally caught you." he said in a smug but devilish tone.

The kirlia gulped wondering what evil things the mightyena was going to do with her. She tried to struggle out of his grip but she couldn't break free. "Well aren't you feisty I guess we can have fun before I feast." He added a small chuckle and the kirlia knew what he was thinking. She couldn't think of any way to break his force on her and her attacks would do nothing on him. She had to think of something or else she would be raped and killed. That's when she remembered she had the ability to teleport. she was so preoccupied from escaping she forgot all about using it. She didn't use it much so the move did not have much range. The mightyena was surprised when his meal was suddenly glowing and then dissapeared. The kirlia was only 150 feet away from her attacker hiding in a bush. She stayed quiet hoping that he would go away looking for other prey. Her spine stiffened when she heard the beast say, " I have your scent, no need for hiding, and since your making this annoying for me, I'm gonna take my time in our little fun."

She knew she was doomed and she had no way of escaping her doom. The kirlia was weakened by the tackle and used all of her power to teleport, so she couldn't use it again. She looked over at where the mightyena was and it was slowly following the scent to her. She looked over and saw a clearing out of the forest. If she crept quietly she would make it out alive and safe. she got out of the bush and tiptoed her way to the exit. Sadly she didn't count on the mightyena's sense of smell and hearing to find her even though she was being as quiet as she possibly could. As soon as she figured out she had been spotted the kirlia dashed to the opening, with the beast sprinting after her. She made it out of the forest but with the mightyena chasing her it did her no good to be out in the opening. She looked around in desperation for anything, she didn't know what but anything would help.

However, as if by Arceus himself, a lone male human was walking down the road taking a stroll. She had heard about trainers and having strong pokemon for battling. The human was around 18, had blonde spiky hair, light skin, and looked fit, but not buff. He was wearing blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black and white sneakers. All he was doing was just taking a walk outside of his town just to see the sights, he did not expect a wild kirlia to run up to him and hide behind him.

"What the.." he said looking back at the pokemon hiding behind him. He was wondering why this pokemon was huddling behind him. His answer came as the mightyena jumped out of the forest and looked at the kirlia threateningly The man put 2 and 2 together and figured that the mightyena was chasing the kirlia. Knowing how predatory a mightyena could be, he was in just as much trouble as the kirlia. The kirlia was relieved that this trainer would summon a pokemon and defeat this dark type pokemon. He reached in his pocket to grab something and the kirlia was wondering what the trainers pokemon would be, however there was one teeny weensy little bitty tiny problem..., he wasn't a trainer.

Instead of pulling out a poke-ball, the kirlia was surprised that he pulled out a Bowie knife instead. Since he was walking by the forest today, he decided to take a knife with him just in case, and this case has just been brought. The kirlia realized that he wasn't a trainer and just doomed him. She was also wondering why he was staying. in the wild it was everyone for themselves, you would only help your family and she didn't have one. So why did he stay?

The man was nervous, scared, and a whole lot other things that don't need to be said. He remained calm though and had his knife out. "J-just go aw-way-y" The mightyena sensed the terror in the human's voice and he knew that the man was weaker than him as well. the mightyena was in striking distance and figured the man would make for a bigger meal than the kirlia. with that the mightyena pounced on the man and he landed on his back. The kirlia moved away so she wouldn't be crushed under the two of them. she watched and saw the mightyena on top of the man trying to bite his face off. the man used his left hand to grab the mightyena's neck and pushed it so the pokemon couldn't bite him. his right arm ( which was holding the knife) was cut by mightyena's claws and was also forced down by the pokemon left forearm. the mightyena's right forearm was damaged, before getting knocked back, the man got a hit with his knife and badly damaged the mightyena's arm. If this continued, the mightyena would get a fatal blow on him, so the man put his left foot on the beast's chest and kicked up. The mightyena was forced up and his hold on his left arm was freed. With this he stabbed the pokemon in the right side of its chest and then stabbed again.. the blade went deep with both strikes and the man pulled out and got the mightyena again by slightly slicing its neck, enough to hurt, not enough to kill.

The mightyena was in to much pain and couldn't fight back. he quickly got up and used its remaining energy to run away whimpering. The human now panting at this ordeal looked at his wound on his arm. it wasn't that bad but still hurt. Meanwhile the kirlia looked at shock as the man warded off the beast that was going to kill her. She went up to the man to see if he was alright. the man turned to see the kirlia looking at his wound.

"It's not as bad as it looks." he said giving the pokemon relief. she was still concerned but happy that the beast that was earlier trying to kill her is now gone. She gave the man a hug as a way of saying thank you. He smiled at this gesture and got up feeling a little better. Before he left he said something to the kirlia "Don't worry, I don't think he will hurt you in the future." "Thank you" he heard, which stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned around to only find the kirlia being the only one their. This was getting weird, as most of the time, pokemon do not speak English or Japanese, or pretty much anything except their own names. "Did-d you just say that?" the man asked. "Yeah." The kirlia said not seeing the problem with the situation. She had the voice of a little girl. The man started having a shocked expression and that confused the kirlia "What's the problem" She wanted to know since she didn't really understand why this human was acting like he was. "Well" the man tried to tell what the problem was "Usually, humans can't understand pokemon." Now the pokemon was starting to get even more confused "Really, because I could understand what you were saying."

"Well I would think that, the way we usually communicate is that pokemon understand what we say, but we don't understand what you say." Now the kirlia was finally understanding why the man was freaking out. "Oh I never talked to any humans before, I just thought we all spoke the same language, but what makes me different."She wondered, but the man already had an answer, " Maybe because you are special." This made the kirlia feel happy inside and she started to smile. The man realized that he had just got majorly sidetracked. "Wow, I just went for a walk and all this happened I gotta go back home!" The kirlia was saddened that the person who had just saved her had to go. No one had ever been that nice to her before. she didn't want the man to leave, she wanted to stay with him. "WAIT!" she yelled at him causing him to turn back and wonder what she wanted.

"What, I gotta get to my home." He noticed that the kirlia looked nervous. " This is asking a lot b-but,..." she took in a breath of air and the man looked at her curiously " could it be possible, for, you know, me to stay w-with you?" The man was taken back by this question, he only knew the pokemon for only a short time, but she was very special, so he didn't really know how to answer. "Why would you want to live with me, I mean don't you have a family you live with." Out of all the things the pokemon could of replied he did not see this coming. " They abandoned me." She looked at the ground and started to sniffle. The man's heart was broken. Usually the whole ralts evolutionary line was about protecting family, so this was just sad to hear. "Oh.. sorry to bring that up, but you must have friends, right?" She remained silent and the man realized she was all alone. The kirlia looked sad. To live alone and have to fend for yourself in the wild is brutal. "Well look." the kirlia looked up at the human "I suppose you could live with me at my home" this caused the kirlia's world to light up and she started jumping for joy. This caused the man to watch her little dance and start to laugh quietly at how adorable it was.

"Ok just follow me, don't worry it'll be a short walk, probably 15 minutes." She started walking beside him on their way. While walking to her new home, the kirlia realized something, she never learned the man's name. " Excuse me, but I haven't learned your name yet." At this point the man was surprised. He had never told the pokemon his name. "My name is Andrew, Andrew Cohen, but you can just call me Andy." "Andy" the kirlia whispered her hero's name. "Can I ask you something?" Andy asked. "whatever you want, Andy" she smiled know knowing her new friends name. "Do pokemon have names, or do I just call you Kirlia?" "Only a few wild pokemon give themselves names, I don't have one." The kirlia replied. Andy thought for a second before asking another question "Would it be alright with you if I gave you a name?" The kirlia replied with a smile and a nod. Andy thought for a while to think of the perfect name. He looked over at the kirlia and saw how beautiful she looked. he remembered of a name that meant beauty. "How does the name Lily sound." "That name... sounds lovely." She replied, happily as she now had a name to be called. The two continued their walk until they made their way to the city .

"WOW, it's so huge." Lily exclaimed as she saw the city for the first time. She had lived in the forest for her whole life. Seeing all these tall buildings and fast cars was exhilarated by all that was happening. Andy watched delight as the kirlia was taking in the sights, It was an adorable sight to see. Andy eventually lead Lily to his apartment building. "This is your home! It's so big." Andy laughed at Lily's and she was getting confused. They entered in the door and Andy saw his landlord. The landlord didn't mind pokemon in the building, as long as he was aware of them in the building. "Hey Mr. Barnaby" Mr. Barnaby was a shorter, older, and fatter man with balding grey hair. He was, however, a very nice man." Hey Andy,how are..." he noticed Andy's cut. "Are you OK After reassuring his landlord, Andrew brought up his new friend. "Uh Mr. Barnaby, I need to ask you something." "Sure go ahead." "I was gonna tell you that pokemon over there" He pointed over to Lily " will be living with me." Mr. Barnaby laughed at this as if it was actually a problem " Don't sweat it, you know I don't really care about that, just go relax and heal off that gash" With everything said and done Andy said goodbye to his landlord and called Lily. "I'm coming." she called after him and sprinted to him as he lead her to his residence. Mr. Barnaby was starting to head towards his own room when a sudden thought popped in his head, "Did that pokemon talk?"

Andy escorted Lily to the elevator room. He pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to come. Lily stood in the room waiting for whatever they were waiting for to happen. then she heard a ding noise and a elevator opened up. The kirlia was a bit spooked about random doors opening. Andy walked into the elevator and beckoned her to enter. Lily was hesitant but eventually set foot in the elevator. As the doors closed Lily began to worry, but Andy pet her head and told her it was alright. Out of the 15 floors Andy lived on the 8th. he pressed the button and they started moving. Lily began to panic, but as Andy saw her and said it was normal. she heard the ding noise again and they were on the eighth floor. As Andrew walked out the kirlia just wondered how the elevator worked. He unlocked his door and he was finally home.

Lily dashed past him to see his home. The place wasn't really complex, just one bedroom with a queen sized bed, one bathroom , a living room with a tv and a couch for three and a couch for two, and a kitchen. She didn't really see much but instead was focused on the window in the living room.. the view of the whole city was beautiful to her. Andrew just watched and thought how cute that looked. "Are you hungry?" he asked, she replied with a nod still staring out at the city. He decided to reheat two pizza slices in the fridge. The smell of the food drew Lily away from the window and into the kitchen. Andy took out the pizza , set up two plates, put a slice on each and set it up on the table. Not accustomed to human ways, she just mimicked him by sitting on a chair and eating with him. Lily was amazed by the taste and ate it as though she hadn't eaten for a whole year. " It seems you like this new life style." Lily smiled as if to agree.

After they were done, Andrew cleaned up while Lily relaxed on the couch since it was so cozy. When Andrew was done he came back to Lily, who was staring at the tv, wondering what it was. "Andy, what is that." she said, pointing at the machine. "It's a tv, it for entertainment." She stared at it for a while then said "I'm not being entertained." Andy started to laugh at her remark"That's because it is not turned on." He grabbed the remote and began to see what was on. "There's music" he turned on a channel that was music, "Also comedy" He switched to an sitcom, "And other things as well" This intrigued Lily as she grabbed the remote and flipped through channels not even watching them. "Hehe okay, I think that's enough." He turned off the tv which dissapointed Lily. "Don't worry, what else do you want to do." She looked up at him with a smile and said "can we talk." "Sure, about what?" Lily thought for a momoent and decided "We can talk about eachother." Andrew thought that was a good idea and started off. He described himself as a man who likes to relax a lot, who is mostly at ease. He told her he didn't really have that many friends, so her being around would be pleasant. Lily started telling Andy about herself now. She told him that she didn't have anyone but herself in the wild. She was rather alone so she just kept to herself. She started to get sad at her previous customs, but Andy cheered her up by telling her that she is here now and doesn't have to worry.

Time soon started to pass and it was already night. Andrew was surprised at how long they had been talking. He left for a moment and told Lily to wait. When he came back, he was wearing a black t-shirt and a black shorts which he used as pajamas. he also came back with a pillow and blanket. He set up the couch as a bed. "Here you go, you can sleep here." Lily got under the covers and started getting snug. "Where will you be sleeping" "I have my own bedroom, well goodnight." Andrew turned off the lights and left for his room. Lily however followed him to see his room. As he made it to the bedroom, he realized he was being followed. "What are you doing?" Andrew asked, getting a little irked. "I just wanted to see your room." Lily responded, sensing the irritation in him with her abilities. Andy sighed, and just let her in. It wasn't much, just a bed, dresser and a lamp on a desk. "Well this is it." He stated at the unimpressive bedroom, however Lily was to preoccupied by the softness of the bed to listen. The couch was comforting, but the bed made it feel like stone. Before she knew it, she was already under the covers just molded to the bed. Seeing how peaceful she looked and knowing he would have to put up a fight he did not want to get into, he decided for the night she could sleep in his bed.

Since the bed was big enough for two, he had no problem sleeping in it as well. He got under the covers and rolled over to be facing Lily. Before going to sleep Lily had one final question "Andy, why did you let me live with you?" Andy had one good reason "Because I know what it is to feel alone, and I wanted to help you get rid of that feeling." With that Lily felt really relaxed and had fallen asleep. Andy saw how gentle and calm she looked, which made him delighted. With a final "Goodnight" from Andy he was finally able to sleep, that is until Lily unconsciously grabbed Andrew in her sleep, and pulled herself closer to him. Andrew didn't know how to react, except to give her a hug back. At that point Andrew felt more content and at ease, and soon fell asleep with Lily in his arms.

The morning came and Andrew woke up to still find himself hugging Lily. He cautiously got up trying not to wake her. As he got up and made his way out of the room, he went to see what he could make for breakfast. All he had was just some cereal. Today would have to be a shopping day. He went back to check on Lily who was just waking up. She rubbing her eyes awake. "Morning Andy." She said stretching after having the best sleep of her life. "Morning, hey I gotta go food shopping, I'll be back soon." Lily started to become confused again "What's shopping." So he gave her a summary by saying that humans use money to buy supplies such as food, clothes and evrything else or shopping. however she asked more questions such as what is money and where could she get it. This was getting annoying so Andrew said he would answer all her questions when he got back. Knowing she would get hungry while he was gone, he decided to make her some cereal. However she was perplexed with the silverware that came along with the breakfast. He gave her a quick demonstration on how to use her spoon, and she got used to using it. After a quick change of clothes, Andy grabbed his wallet and was ready to leave. He told her not to let anyone in and left to go shopping.

After Lily finished her morning meal, she decided to look around his residence. The first thing that caught her interest was the light switch. When she saw that she could change the lights in the room, she started abusing all the lights in every room. After a while it got boring so she tried to find something else to do. She made her way to his bedroom to see what was in there. All she could do was relax on his bed. as she started to move around the bed, she started to notice how bouncy it was. After a while she started jumping on it just laughing, having no cares in the world. This tired her out real easy, so she went back to the living room to just sit on the couch and think. She thought about her old life full of loneliness and nothing, but that has now changed. She has a home, food, and... Andy. Never had she met someone so kind and enough to do all this for her. She knew him for only a day and she already really liked him, maybe even loved him. Lily threw away the that idea, they were two different species, it wouldn't work. Then she started to think about this a bit more. She thought about how the feeling of love would be. How his touch would feel on her body, how warm his lips would feel on hers, The feeling of him inside her. That snapped her out of her fantasy. When she awoke, Lily found herself to be panting and felt very hot. She checked her "lower regions" only to find them wet from all the excitement. She had only known of sex when she was still young, when she still had parents. She sighed in frustration for what she has now done, fallen for her protector. She cleaned herself up and just decided to sit on the couch just to recap what has just happened.

However she didn't have much time since she heard the door lock unlock and Andrew walking in with two bags of food. "Hey, Andy." Lily said in a some what depressed tone. "Hi Lily, so anything happen while I was gone." Andrew said, not really expecting her to say that something did happen. "Nothing happened!" blurted Lily, thinking he might have found something out. At first Andrew was confused at her sudden out burst, but then laughed it off. "Don't worry, I know you didn't do anything." Lily breathed a sigh of relief. As Andy was unpacking the bags, he remembered a special treat just for Lily. "Hey Lily, I got something at the store, just for you." He walked over and handed her something that looked like a candy bar. " What is it?" Lily questioned. "It's called a rare candy, It's supposed to be very delicious for pokemon, and also make them stronger." At this explanation, The kirlia couldn't wait to eat the candy bar. Andrew unwrapped the candy and handed it over to Lily. She wasted no time in eating the sweet. As she finished eating it, she could taste all the wonderful and delightful flavors, however she started to feel a bit funny. "So, how wa..." Andrew was interrupted as Lily began to radiate with a bright shiny light. Andrew shielded his eyes just to wait for whatever was happening to stop. after the light show was over Andrew looked over to Lily to see what had happened. Instead of a kirlia, there was another pokemon in her place. This one was more than twice as tall as the petite kirlia. This pokemon also had a gown, instead of a more skirt like body. Also this newer pokemon had shorter and curlier hair while Lily had bigger bangs. Now instead of a kirlia, Lily had evolved into a gardevior.

Andy was surprised at Lily's sudden transformation, and she was just as surprised. She was astonished by her sudden evolution and wonder how she evolved. Andrew then thought of something, he picked up the rare candy wrapper and read what was on it. "Boosts pokemon stats, makes them stronger, could cause... evolution " After that was cleared up Andrew got Lily a mirror so she could see herself. After telling her what a mirror is, she got to see her new appearance. After seeing herself she was very happy at this change in look, and it was thanks to Andy. She gave him a hug which came as sudden but he returned it. "Thank you so much Andy." Lily went back to using the mirror to see herself in it, while Andy just gazed at Lily's new form. He noticed how elegant she rather looked. Her beautiful red eyes, feminine figure, and her childlike yet fun personality. The more he thought about it the more he let his mind wander. He was snapped back into reality when Lily asked "Andy, what are you thinking?" Andy also noticed that her voice had a more mature and sensual tone. "Why do you asked" Andy was getting nervous, being a psychic, he thought she had read his mind. " I can sense your emotions, and you are thinking a lot of very happy thoughts." Andy was getting worried but thought of something, "Oh, I was happy because today I was going to teach you all about the house." Lily became excited and started jumping for joy like a child. Andy chuckled that he got away with his fantasy.

So for the next couple of days when Andy came home from work or his free days, he showed Lily all of the machines, electronics, and gadgets around his home. She was a fast learner as she was able to cook just as good as he was, and be able to clean up to. So now Andy also had help and had someone to keep him company and Lily never had to be alone ever again. Two weeks had passed and Andrew had to tell Lily about what was going to happen today. He got home today to find Lily cooking for him, "Hi Andy, lunch is ready." He was hungry, but he wanted to tell her the plans first. "We will eat soon, but first I have to tell you something." Lily listened as this was important. "In about two hours two of my friends, Jake and Mat, will be stopping by today." Lily was excited that she was going to meet some of Andrew's friends. As always Andrew could tell Lily was happy and excited about today's events. They just passed the time by watching TV and eating. Soon enough someone was knocking on their door. Andrew opened the door to see his friends standing by the door. They greeted each other and Lily figured out who was who. Jake was a smaller yet had a more darker tan than Andy. He also had curly brown hair. Mat was taller than all of them, had pale skin, but long black hair. As they entered Jake saw Lily and asked "Hey man, I didn't know you were a trainer." "I'm not, Lily is a friend of mine." She smiled and waved at the two men and they waved back. Andrew got everyone soda and the guys watched TV and talked. Jake and Mat sat next to each other while Andrew sat next to Lily They were seeing what was on when a movie popped up. The group was watching the movie when Jake asked "Hey what do you all think of this movie, I like it." To which Mat said " Meh, it is alright, What about you Andy." "Well, I think it's pretty good, what about you Lily"

This confused Mat on why he would ask a pokemon if they can't really respond, and Jake took a drink of his soda just wondering the same thing. "I thought it was a great movie" Jake spat out his soda on the floor in amazement on what his ears heard, a talking pokemon. "What was that for!?" Andy said, really mad since he cleaned up the place. "Did-id she just talk? Andy didn't know what they were talking about, but remembered that pokemon usually don't talk and began laughing at how he didn't tell them. "Yeah I should have told you, Lily can talk." Both the men started to stare at Lily "Um... I can talk " she said. At that point Andy was bombarded with so many questions such as 'How can she talk' and why didn't you tell us earlier." "Ok first off" Andy answered "Her speaking ability is a special gift which she always had, and second, the reason I didn't tell you two is because we've talked for so long that I sort of forgotten talking pokemon were unheard of." Now the two started to talk to Lily, just usual boring stuff. Soon everyone had finished her drinks and Lily went to the kitchen to get more. While in their she could over hear what the guys were saying.

"Wow... you are the luckiest man ever, I mean a talking pokemon is unheard of." Jake said. Andrew started getting a big head about this " Yeah, I am a very lucky man." At this point Matt started laughing And Andy asked why. "Dude, have you ever thought about... you know... with Lily." At that point Andy and Jake stared at Mat in confusion while Lily had a blush on her face. She still carried on very heavy feelings for Andy. "What on earth would make you think that?" Jake asked to which Mat already had a reason. "Oh come on, you know Andy, while he is a nice guy, he does have a really dirty mind." With that Jake could see why Mat would say that and began asking the same question to Andy. "Guys be serious, would you really think I would do that." "I would think that you would" Mat said. "I'll be honest, I myself have had thoughts about these things with pokemon." At which Jake and Andy looked at Mat with shocked expressions and Lily really surprised, but Mat continued "And also, these types of relationships are not illegal, WRONG, but not illegal." At this point Andy knew he wouldn't hear the end of these questions, so he decided to answer them truthfully "Look, if you must know I may have had a thought or two... with Lily. Three things happened, Mat threw his hands in the air and said in a triumphant voice "Knew it". Jake had a dumbfounded look on his face, not saying a word. And Lily she just couldn't believe what she had just heard, the love of her life admitting his feelings for her. "Ok guys look, could we please just keep this our secret." Both men took an oath and Andy and Jake also took an oath to not say anything about Matt's dreams.

Lily then remembered why she had went to the kitchen in the first place. She quickly got 4 drinks and made her way to the men. The guys didn't realize how long they were talking so they didn't notice how behind time she really was. The rest of the day went as the men acted like their conversation never happened and Lily tried to hide her knowledge of their discussion, but Andy could tell something was on her mind. Soon the guys had to leave since it was getting late, leaving only Lily and Andy by themselves. "Well, that was fun." Andy said getting up and sitting on the other couch, with Lily sitting on the other. He was still thinking about what he said to the guys. Lily thought as she was trying to find a way to tell him that she felt the same, should she tell him directly or in a subtle way. she decided to go for the more blunt way. "I know." Andy had a concerned look on his face "Know what?" Lily got off the couch and walked towards him. "How you feel about me, I heard you talking to Jake and Matt."

Before Andy could say something, Lily put her finger on his lips "I know how you feel about me, and I feel the same." At this Andy's heart was pumping three times as fast. "You do! I never told you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship!" "The same with me." Then Andy's face looked depressed "You know this type of love is looked down upon?" Lily chuckled " They are, but it feels right, however I need to know one thing." "What is it?" Andy asked. "When I heard Matt, he said you had a sinful mind, do you really love me, or are you just a sexual deviant." Andy was somewhat hurt at these words, but answered "While I will admit I have thought about... things that lacked morals, that is because I wasn't really social, more reclusive and lonesome. I had some dreams that were very immoral due to my isolated ways. In fact before I met you, Jake and Matt were my only friends, and we don't really hang out that often. Then I met you, and it all changed. I remember you saying you had no family or friends. you are beautiful, energetic, just fun to be around. I grew to to you since you were the only person I really talked to, I do love you." His words melted Lily's heart and she just smashed her lips against his. Taken back by this, Andy then also got into the moment.

Lily was on top of Andy in their make out session when Andy's hands worked on her body, feeling every part of it. Lily moaned in her kissing which gave a pleasurable wave off to Andy. He licked her lips as a sign of entrance, she opened her mouth and there tongues danced. Andy found a way through her gown and slipped his hand in. His hand traveled through until he found her breasts. He began to play with them, rubbing and massaging her chest. She moaned even more which increased Andy's efforts. Lily got a similar idea and worked her hand down to his pants and started to stroke his bulge which started to grow. They both broke for air but quickly went back to their carnal he felt something in between her breasts, her red horn used for her psychic powers. He decided to stroke it to see what that would do to her. This gave lily a shiver down her body, it wasn't bad, in fact it was very good. He kept this up and Lily increased her efforts on working on Andy's loins.

Andy picked her off the couch and lead her to his bedroom. Carrying her bridal style, Lily looked up at the man. His beautiful hair, his lively brown eyes, and his pale face without a single blemish to be found. Andy looked down at her and kissed her before entering the room. He put her down gently on the bed and started getting undressed. She moved to be sitting on its side so she can watch him. "Is this what you want?" Andy asked, but instead of a verbal answer, Lily undid her dress which gave Andy a perfect view of her body. Skin pure white as snow, her breasts the size of cantaloupes, with rose pink nipples. He looked down to her already wet cunt. Perfectly smooth and looked already soaked in her own liquids. Andrew was stunned, the vision was breath taking and he was speechless. Lily spread her legs fully so Andrew could get an even better look. "I do want you, now and forever." Andy got the message and snapped out of his trance. He removed his final piece of apparel to reveal his fully erect 7 inch cock.

Lily gasped at its size, even though she felt it, it was bigger than she thought. Blushing red, contrasting with her skin. "Please ... be gentle, this is my first." Lily spoke "Mine too, and I will." Andy replied. He remembered reading a book on the ralts evolutionary line after her transformation, it it also included saying the species, being in Amorphous egg group, the have no hymens. He lined his tip to her entrance and Lily just leaned herself back against the bed and relaxed. Andy pushed the head in and Lily gasped at the feeling. He slowly slid in her while Lily couldn't believe the pleasure and her dream coming true, to be with her love. Soon Andy got his entire girth into her and was taken in pleasure. Lily's body arched, she was embraced by the new warm feeling invading her body. Slowly, Andy pulled back and began pumping at a slow pace. "Ooo-ohhh" Lily moaned, gaining pleasure rapidly.

"Tell me, how does it feel?" Andy asked, picking up speed. "Yes." She moaned, Andrew then began to thrust faster, with her juices helping to lessen friction. Lily's pleasure was rising, beginning to lose her mind in pleasure. She began to rock her hips to feel even more pleasure. With each pump, he felt her liquid coat his rod and a surge of bliss enter his being. "Faster!" Lily yelled, not even caring if anyone else heard beyond the walls. Andy complied, with now increased speed, he gained momentum and hilted her with each push he hit her G-spot. Lily's cries of pleasure were getting louder. She grabbed the bed sheets and tightened her grip as hard as she could. As Andrew increased his ramming, he got one of her left leg and lifted it over his shoulder. Lily went with this new position, and it felt even better. Andy assaulted Lily with a more rapid ramming. Lily was lost in bliss, her mind clouded by her lovers embrace. His cock, pounding her cunt ever so roughly. Her mounds were swaying with each assault. Andrew grabbed her bosoms and massaged and molded them. With this, Lily howled in delight.

Lily felt her pleasure reaching her limit. "A-andr-rew I'm!" "Me too!." Andrew said, going non stop now. He was now attacking her body with his dick full throttle. Lily went first, She screamed in ecstasy as she coated her mates crotch in her orgasm, her leg arching into the air. She screamed in pure bliss, tears of pleasure beginning to form. After his partner's orgasm, Andrew shot his warm, thick seed inside her, squeezing her breasts hard but still pleasantly. Grunting, he filled Lily up to with his essence He shot three loads in her before he stopped. Andy pulled out and some of his cum poured out of her pussy. Lily felt the warmth of his seed inside her, nearly bringing her to a second orgasm. Andrew was surprised that his legs were still holding up. Looking down at his lover, Lily was still lost in the moment. He put her leg down to rest the experience off. She then recovered, got up, then pulled Andrew in for a passionate kiss. Tongues twirling, exploring their cavernous mouths. They soon broke, leaving a thread of saliva. Looking into his eyes "You saved me from death, and gave me a home. I couldn't have wished for a better mate... I love you." "You filled a void in my life that could never be filled... I love you." She then hugged Andy holding him tightly... and felt something. She looked down "You are still hard, We are going to have to fix that." She gave a naughty smile. Andrew was surprised that this night was not going to end yet but he was glad.

He got an idea, but not sure if Lily would like it. "I think I have a solution, just trust me." Lily was puzzled but knew she could trust him. She nodded. "Good, just get on the bed with me. They both got on and Andrew lead her. "Good, now get on your knees and bend over." Lily complied, and got on her knees and bent over towards the headboard. Andy Got behind her and gazed her. She had smooth curves, silk skin, and a perfect ass. He got on his knees and rubbed his rock hard cock along her entrance. she moaned but stopped when he did. He then realigned himself and began to rub around anus. "What are you doing?" She had only known of regular mating, not of this one. "Trust me, I am not sure, but this will probably hurt a first." She nodded, and braced herself. He started prod it then slowly push inward. Lily gasped at this feeling. It did hurt, not like the previous action. Andrew couldn't believe how tight it was, in fact if it wasn't for the lubricant of her previous juices, it would not have fit. Andrew sensed this "Don't worry my love. It will get better." Lily perked up but still winced. He then began to push further. With one hand on her hip, and the other on her ass he slid all the way. Soon he buried his whole member into her ass. "Aaagh" Lily was still in pain but still tried to relax. "Forgive me, but just relax for awhile longer." Soon he began to pump slowly.

Soon Lily loosened up and began to feel the pleasure. Their was still pain, but it was starting to disappear. "A-andrew, I f-feel good." Andrew perked up at this And began to pull out. Lily then began to be immersed in this new feeling. She began to moan, which Andrew was hoping for. He was relieved to hear her moans of ecstasy. With this, he began to increase speed but was still gentle. He started to rub her hips and her ass, for her pleasure. Lily started to get the same feeling like last time. She moved her hips with his movements in rhythm. As Andy heard even more of her moans, he decided to speed things up. Their bodies drenched with sweat, Andrew ran the hand on her hip through her hair, feeling every inch of her. As Andy went on faster and faster, they both began to feel their second orgasm coming. Andy gave it one last blitz before ending. The sounds of their bodies hitting each other echoing through their ears. As he was going as fast as he could, Lily was losing it. It was so rough, so carnal, so good. She was losing to her lust, she was craving more. Then, with the hand in her hair, he began pulling it. Andy just let this new harsh and tough side take over. This made her go over the edge. She cried out and orgasmed bigger than last time, making her woozy in the head. The sudden tightening made Andy spray his seed inside her anus. He remained in place letting unleash load after load into her. After he was done, he pulled out and his rod began to soften."T-that w-was..." Lily tried to say, unable to form a single sentence. Andy realized how rough he was and thought he went to far. Before he could ask her how she felt, Lily said "Perfect." Andy smiled at this, and got himself and her under the covers. Before calling it a night, Andy pulled Lily close, knowing she would always be with him. Falling asleep, Lily relaxed her head on his chest and dreamed of their future together.


End file.
